


Blink

by patooey



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patooey/pseuds/patooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he first saw him in the gallery, he acquired this habit of blinking too often. It was as if whenever he looked at Bond, he was surrounded by an elusive halo of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier 00Q drabbles that I had left in the nether regions of my Tumblr and my laptop. Here it is, and it shall see the light of fandom day! (K, sorry for the random spazzing.)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥
> 
> Own nothing, get nothing, just love.
> 
> P.S. If you are waiting for the update on "A Puzzling..." I'M SO SORRY I'M WRITING NOW OK? *cries*

“Q.” Bond called as soon as he entered the Q branch’s quarters. “I reckon you have something for me.”

The solitary figure standing in front of the gargantuan screen turned.

“Oh, Bond.” Q blinked once, twice. He wondered why he always did that in the presence of the said agent. Ever since he first saw him in the gallery, he acquired this habit of blinking too often.

It was as if whenever he looked at Bond, he was surrounded by an elusive halo of light.

Q then hurriedly turned his focus from Bond to a nearby object on the desk, a black rectangular box, the same one that contained a Walther PPKS 9mm short which he had given on that memorable first meeting. He was somehow thankful for the distraction, but as he got it, gripped it with two hands and walked towards Bond he couldn’t help but blink. Once, twice.

“Hopefully this one you won’t feed to the Komodo dragons.” He had recovered his composure and managed to icily quip to Bond, and held out the box. Bond, in turn, coolly received the box with one hand and in a fluid motion, opened it. He smiled satisfactorily at the gun, closed the case and said “Many thanks, Q.”

When he said it, his blue stare somehow found a way to Q’s green ones. He tried holding it, but he couldn’t. He succumbed to the powerful urge.

_Blink, blink._

“You know, I noticed you blinking often nowadays.” Bond was taking furtive steps closer to Q now, and found his chest so near to the younger man’s, and he could feel the pounding of a thousand drums in them.

“I, uh.. Suppose I should have my eyes checked. Or maybe request for an adjustment in the light fixtures, it’s glaring.” Q fidgeted at the lack of distance from him to Bond, his gaze averted to the black Armani necktie the agent wore. He bit his lip to try and regain his stand. But, before he could, Bond placed a strong hand under Q’s chin and tilted them upward. He now had to endure the stare of those cold, blue, calculating eyes. His breath staggered, and his lips party opened to compensate for lack of air.

“Look at me.” Bond whispered in a reverberating baritone. Q did, with much effort.

“Close your eyes.”

Q was blindly following the agent’s ministrations, and was utterly surprised why he had so much power over him. It was frightening, but irresistible.

He wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

Bond grazed his cheek on Q’s jawline, stubble tracing a line towards his chin. Then, Bond’s lips settled on Q’s, rough and dry against moist and swollen, owing to the bite from earlier. He almost lost his equilibrium, his head was swimming in ecstasy and wonder and uncertainty, but managed to stand still and straight as a post. He  remained in this position for a while, the contact still lingering on his lips. When he opened his eyes, however, Bond had turned his back on him and started walking out the door. Q silently watched him as he went, until Bond stopped and looked back the last time.

“I find your blinking too alluring, that is all.” With that, Q turned back to the screen, on his lips playing a coy smile.


End file.
